1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device having a plurality of communication processing units, and to a control method of controlling the device.
2. Related Art
Recent portable electronic devices have a function capable of conforming to a plurality of radio bearers. For example, PCT International Publication, No. WO 2007/099700 discloses a technique of selecting an optimum radio bearer in consideration of application characteristics for each application, when establishing a network by using any one of a plurality of radio bearers.